


The same day you left me

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 09, kind of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had stayed at Sonny's? What if he'd left Sam to start a new life? A kind of poem about what would have happened, inspired by "Bad Boys"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The same day you left me

The same day you left me I scrapped my knee, I cried out for help, for you, but no one came.  
The same day you left me I cried myself to sleep, but no one was there to tell me that it would be alright.  
The same day you left me I had a nightmare, I cried out in fear but no one tucked me back in.  
The same day you left me, the monsters came, I cried and I fought but they were to strong.  
The same day you left me I disappeared for good.  
The same day you left me I took my final breath.  
The same day you left me I layed in a bed of roses.  
The same day you left me I layed in a pool of blood.  
The same day you left me they stole my breath away.  
The same day you left me my heart beat it's final beat.  
The same day you left me I learned how cruel the world could be.  
The same day you left me I traveled where you couldn't follow.  
The same day you left me I stopped smiling.  
The same day you left me I stopped hoping.  
The same day you left me I stopped praying.  
The same day you left me I stopped believing.  
The same day you left me my heart broke.  
The same day you left me I left you.


End file.
